Falling Darkness
by GothicBlackStar
Summary: 200 years before anything related to Amaterasu and Waka. Wep'keer and it's people experience the birth of evil right in front of them. HIATUS


Authors notes

Disclaimer: I do not own Okami. But I do own Zelda, Summer, Septimus and the mysterious woman.

* * *

><p>Our future has been written and many times in one persons life you may hear the phrase '<em>So it is written, so it shall be done<em>'

And a man can only wonder what his life could be like if he had gone into the gateway to the past and changed the most smallest thing, only to return to his right time and discover either two things:

1 He had completely changed his life. Or.

2 He had made things greater for himself and those around him.

Though one can never learn what was right in the past and what was not. Many people say that '_We learn from our mistakes_'

And somehow our mistakes makes us stronger, but do you believe everything that has been said to you? Or do you believe something only from your eyes?

Some people wonder if this cold night was a mistake...

* * *

><p>"It is far to dark! I cannot make out anything!"<p>

"What is that, Mommy?"

"Stay away from the Lake!"

"Call the Chief! He'll know what to do!"

"No! Everyone please return to your homes!" A cold voice called out to the panicking tribe. "Staying away is what the gods are asking"

A woman who was dressed in dark blue robes held out her hands and calmed the people in front of her with her words.

"I may repeat myself, though I am sure you all heard what I said. Us Oina must carry out the Gods prayers as if they were our own"

The woman dressed in robes stood to one side to let people through the tall gate made from wood that lead back to the village of Wep'keer.

After most of the startled Woman and children had gone far enough out of ear shoot, the woman's body tensed with fear as she starred up above the icy lake, to look at what ever it was that was heading straight for the lake.

"Zelda, may this be a sign from the gods?" A man asked. He looked directly at the woman who still had her face in the clouds.

"I don't think it is" she whispered.

* * *

><p><em>3 hours earlier<em>

"Zelda! Zelda! Tell my fortune again!"

A little girl ran around a very colored filled room.

Interesting drawings hung around the place and beads swung slightly from the corners of the room. The walls looked as if they were made from curtains, which made a man wonder how were there drawings hanging from them. The floor was a pattern of lace like tattoos that knotted and laced through each other. There was what looked like skull heads in one of the corners of the room, though they were hidden under a dark colored clothe they were still noticeable. But what would catch someones attention was the huge crystal ball that sat in the middle of the room.

"Must I? For the fourth time today?" A woman dressed in dark blue robes and wearing a very unusual wolf-like mask asked the little girl. "I'm sure your mother will be worrying about you, Summer?"

The little girl, Summer. Stopped running around in circles and sat down in front of the crystal ball, rocking back and forth as she sat cross legged, she replied.

"No, Mommy said I can stay here until the weather gets wild" She looked up at Zelda, and through her little puppy mask she smiled. "Pleeeeeeeeaaaasssssseeeee?"

Zelda sighed in defeat and sat at the opposite side of the crystal ball, placing her hands on the very top.

"Well then, Summer. What do you want to know?" She tapped a long nailed finger as she waited for a reply.

"I want to know if anything interesting will happen today"

"All right"

Zelda placed her palms on the edges of the crystal ball and she closed her eyes. Summer leaned forward a little, very interested in what was about to happen.

The lightness of the crystal began to grow lighter and lighter, then as if a hurricane had entered the room everything went mad. The beads swung around and around, scraping the side of the walls, the edge of the carpets flew slightly from the ground and flapped around, Summer's sandy hair lifted from her shoulders and flew around her head. The only thing that seemed to be untouched, was Zelda. Who began muttering something.

"Falling...Screaming...Dying...Blood...And...And...A ba.." Before Zelda could finish her sentence, she was flung across the room by a powerful blast of power, that shoot out from the crystal ball.

The air seemed to die down and Summer jumped from her feet and ran over to were Zelda was lying.

"Zelda! Zelda! Are you OK?" Summer shook Zelda's body, but her eyes were still tight shut. "Zelda! Wait here, I'm going to get someone!"

Although she got no response, Summer ran outside into the cold snowy land. Snow was falling incredibly heavy and fast, the wind seemed so strong that Summer felt like she was about to lift from the ground at any minute.

She ran down the hill-side-snow-covered-ledge that Zelda's house sat on and picked up speed fast. She called out Names of her Oina friends and hoped someone heard her calls. But sadly no one responded.

After about ten minutes or so, Summer reached the bottom of the hill side and walked over to a stone pedestal were a sword was planted.

"Kutone" She whispered and looked around the snowy land.

She looked out towards the icy lake. To see if anyone was out there, but she saw no one.

She shivered, suddenly remembering how cold it was. With a quick sigh, she summer salted backwards only to land as a puppy wolf. With one more quick look around, she turned and headed through the big wooden gate, that lead the way back to the village of Wep'keer.

* * *

><p>No one seemed to show themselves in the terrible weather. No surprises there. But Summer couldn't help but feel a little annoyed.<p>

She barked loudly hoping someone would hear, but got no response. So instead of barking again, she gulped in a lot of air and let out a cold breaking howl.

Luckily she got a response. A man who looked about twice the size of Summer steeped out of one of the many huts that laid in Wep'keer.

"Summer? Are you alright? I thought you were at Zelda's" The man said. His voice sounded worried.

"Septimus!" Summer barked. "Hurry! It's Zelda! She's hurt!"

He looked down at her and even though he wore a mask, she could tell he was frowning at her.

"Summer. Calm down and tell me slowly" He began, but Summer cut him off.

"No time! Come on!" She barked. Then ran back the way she came.

Septimus sighed and made a dive like jump and landed as a dark colored wolf, he then ran as fast as his legs to carry him, after the little pup.

* * *

><p>Zelda awoke with a gasp, she clearly had some sort of dream that had startled her into waking up.<p>

"Summer!" She cried after holding her head in her hands and realizing someone's presence was missing from the room.

But her attention was drawn to the crystal ball, her eyes began to fill with fear and her body trembled as she curled up in a ball and held herself.

"Zelda!"

The sound of her voice made Zelda jump. But her heart slowed when she realized the voice belonged to Summer.

"Zelda? Oh my Gods! Are you OK?" Septimus barked. He jumped over the crystal and landed by Zelda's side as a human. He put an arm around Zelda's waist and pulled her up to her feet.

"I'm fine I think" Zelda brushed a hand over her forehead, as if she had a headache.

"But what happened?" Septimus shook her gently and waited impatiently for an answer.

"Oh my" Zelda whispered. Then she turned her gaze to Summer, who was unusually quiet. "Summer, I am grateful that you went to get help for my sake, but I must ask for you to leave now" Summer nodded and ran outside.

"Zelda?" Septimus spoke after a short while of silence, his mask brushed against her's slightly as he tried to make her look at him and away from the door.

"Septimus" Zelda whispered. She looked up at him and spoke. "Evil has found it's way to us"

* * *

><p><em>Present time<em>

Whatever it was that was falling towards the lake was falling fast. Zelda backed away slightly and somehow managed to look away from the sky.

"Septimus!" She called. "Go back to the village and find the Chief!" She ordered.

Without hesitation, Septimus transformed into his wolf form and ran towards the village.

But something in Zelda's head told her, that this falling...Thing. Wasn't the only problem they would have tonight...

* * *

><p>Septimus ran straight to the Chief's hut and was so close to the entrance until Summer yelled after him.<p>

"Septimus! Septimus!" She called. He turned his head around to see Summer's little puppy form running up to him. "You have to come quick! There's someone That's just arrived at the entrance to our Village! She's seriously injured! And she has a baby with her!"

Septimus forgot all about the Chief and ran after Summer.

She was unusually quick for someone her age and he was finding it hard to keep up with her. She looked over her shoulder to see if he was still there every now and then, which made Septimus feel childish somehow.

And he was surprised that they had reached the entrance, where a little group of Oina's surrounded something.

He jumped closer to the group. Landing human, he asked polity to some of the Oina's if they could move for him. But total shook filled his body when he saw what was in front of him.

An extraordinary pale faced woman was curled up on the white snow at his feet. Her hair was an unusual blond it was almost white. Her clothes were strange somehow, and she looked as though she was sleeping. But of course she wasn't, that thought would only last a moment until you laid eyes on the crimson liquid that flowed out of her neck, chest, stomach, legs, everywhere.

A choking sound replaced the ringing in Septimus' ears.

He bent over the woman and took a better look at what it was she was holding so close to her chest.

A baby.

It was wrapped in a soft piece of cloth and the cloth was somehow held together by a mask and string. it's eyes weren't open but it seemed to look around. It had little blond curls hanging around it's head, and it's fingernails were unusually long for a baby. And it seemed to have teeth...No. _Fangs. _

Septimus took it gently from the mysterious woman. He examined it more closely. And saw a note inside the clothe.

He took the piece of paper and read it.

_To whoever may have found this note._

_I guess my time is up and now my lovely child, Kyuubi. Will replace me._

_She deserves the best and I hope she finds everything she needs in this new life she has been given._

_I hope I made it to Wep'keer. I heard so much about the Oina tribe and It makes my heart sing, knowing that Kyuubi will be safe and loved there._

_But I know she can't hide her identity forever and someday Darkness will find her._

_I just hope that she can fight it and win._

_I love you Kyuubi._

Septimus' eyes began to water and he suddenly remembered what Zelda had said: _Evil has found it's way to us_


End file.
